Zack and Wiki: Journy to the temple of Memories
by Patch444
Summary: A sort of parody of ed edd n eddys big picture show. I do not own zack and wiki or any other refrences in the story. After a Treasure hunt gone wrong, Zack, Wiki, Jonny, and Rose are on the run. Chapter 2 is up! Please Review!
1. Chapters 1 to 3

**Chapter 1**

**The chase.**

**Zack hurried through his room, filling his sack with all his positions. He ran over to a chest that was filled with chocolate bars. Zack tipped the chest over and emptied its contents into the sack.**

**Gotta hurry, gotta hurry." He said over and over.**

**Zack heard a sound from the hall and started panicking. He leaped out the window and ran.**

**Meanwhile at the Rose Rock hideout, this happened!**

**Rose was packing to. She had already emptied her makeup drawer and packed all her clothes, each one exactly the same. She was having trouble forcing one last hair dryer in one of her bags.**

" **Go In!" she ordered as she tried to hold the flap down. **

**She was about to zip the bag up when Zack appeared in her window, panting.**

"**Zack!" she exclaimed. She accidentally let go of the zipper and the bag exploded, sending its contents everywhere.**

**Zack looked around at the mess.**

"**What are you trying to do," He asked " ,pack your whole wardrobe?"**

"**Good obsevaition." Rose complemented. She looked confused. **

"**I thought you, me, Johnny, and Wiki weren't supposed to meet up **

**Until-" She began but Zack cut her off.**

"**No time," he said. "They're coming!!"**

**Rose turned Pale.**

"**What!" she exclaimed.**

**Just then, there was a loud bang coming from the door as if someone was trying to break in. Rose screamed. Knowing that she wouldn't abandon all her stuff, Zack grabbed Rose and stuffed her in one of her bags and leapted out the window.**

**Meanwhile at a shed in the middle of the jungle, this happened!**

**Wiki was hovering back and forth with a worried look on his face. Jhonny Style was fixing his biplane that they had moved into the shed. And as in "they" meant Zack and Wiki. **

"**Where are they," asked Wiki. "They should be here by now"**

**Jhonny just stood on the ladder fixing the propeller.**

" **Hey, you don't think that they got caught by those guys do you?" Wiki asked**

**If Jhonny was worried, he didn't show it, he just kept fixing the propeller.**

**The door of the shed burst open and Zack ran in sweating.**

"**There you are, boss," said Wiki happily " But weren't you supposed to bring Miss spoiledalot, I don't see her?"**

"**Johnny," he panted. ", please tell me you finished fixing the plane."**

"**Uh, no," said Johnny ", why?**

" **Oh , no reason," said Rose as she crawled out of her bag. "EXCEPT, THE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO MAIME US FOR LIFE ARE COMING HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**Johnny screamed.**

"**Hey, it's Rose," said Wiki. ", hi Rose." He blinked, then screamed.**

**Just then, there was a loud bang at the door, followed by several more bangs.**

"**They found us out!" yelled Zack. He ran up the ladder that Johnny was perched on.**

"**Wait," exclaimed Johnny. "I'm not finished?"**

**A hand smashed through the door and tried to turn the knob.**

**Zack began turning the planes propeller.**

**Maddy smashed his head through the door.**

"**Time for payback!" he screamed.**

**Zack finally got the propeller to work and they all piled in to the biplane.**

**Rose got into the drivers seat.**

"**Wait, Rose your to young to drive!" said Wiki**

"**Out of my way!" yelled Zack as he shoved Rose out of the drivers seat.**

" **But Zack, you're to young to dri-" Wiki began, but Johnny cut him off.**

" **You're goanna take off a water plane on land," he said. " ,You're insane!?"**

**Just then, the door broke in half. Captain Hulk stood there with an axe in his hand. He pointed at the plane.**

"**Get them!" he yelled.**

**The Sea Rabbits followed their captain. The where followed by Goons 1-7 an the Barboros pirates. All of them were cut, broken, and bleeding.**

**Rose, Wiki, and Johnny screamed. Zack turned the key and the plane shot forward. The attackers ducked, all except for Captain Hulk, who's forehead got hit by one of the planes wings.**

" **Sayonara suckers!" mocked Wiki as the plane shot towards the sky… for ten seconds before plummeting towards the ground. As the plane hit, it skidded across the ground on the skis on the bottom.**

" **Johnny," Zack asked. "What's happening!?"**

" **I told you," said Johnny. " I wasn't done fixing the propellor, we can only stay air born for so long," The plane rose up, then sank back down and skidded again. " looks like we'll have to wait until the engine kicks in."**

**Just then, there was a loud BANG! And the plane rose 30 feet in the air.**

"**Like that?" asked Wiki.**

" **Yeah, "Like that". answered Johnny.**

**Rose looked out the window.**

" **Trouble!" she called out.**

**The Goons were in a Rose Rock jeep and were gaining on them fast.**

**One of the Goon jumped and grabbed on to the bottom of the plane. Another Goon leapted into the air and grabbed the other Goons feet. They repeated this until they made a Human, er, Goon rope that connected the plane to the Jeep.**

**The Goon in the drivers seat put on the brakes in an attempt to bring the plane down. The plane lurched and Rose, Johnny, and Wiki were thrown against the back . Zack nearly feel out of the pilots seat. A box full of treasure fell out the window and spilled it's contents over the ground. One of the treasures happened to be a crown with verry pointy tips. (see where this is going.) The jeep was pulled over the crown which poped its tiers. The jeepwent spining out of control which caused the Goon rope to break, whitch sent the plane rocketing off in another direction. **

"**Phew," said Rose as the plane straitened up. "Glad that's over."**

**Just then, (Yeah, I know ive been saying that a lot, TO BAD!) there was a loud, Crash! And the plane shook.**

" **Now what!?" asked Wiki franticly.**

**Rose looked out the window, Maddy was driving his skiff on land!**

**The skiff hit a bump and flew into the air then rammed its side into the plane.**

" **He's insane!" yelled Zack.**

**Maddy hit another bump and the skiff ramed into the plane again. This time though, the plane spun out of control. One of the wings spun and sliced the skiff in half in mid air. Maddy ,and the now destroyed skiff, plummeted to the ground and landed in the dirt. **

" **Can't these guys take a hint?" muttered Wiki.**

**A shadow loomed over the plane.**

**Zack looked around.**

" **Dark already?" he asked.**

**Wiki looked out the window.**

"**Nope," he said, "it's that time of year again."**

**The Rose Rock airship loomed over the biplane.**

"**Hey," Rose yelled, "they jacked my ship!!"**

**A small hatch on the bottom of the airship and the goons jumped out and landed on the roof of the plane. They took out large mallets, and began hammering on the roof.**

"**They're breaking in!" monad Johnny.**

"**That's the least of our problems," said Wiki, he pointed ahead of them, "look!"**

**Ahead of them, was a large, swirling collum of dust.**

**A cyclone! Thought Zack, he then heard the banging on the roof. As his gaze turned from the cyclone to the now semi broken roof, a sly smile crossed his face. His gaze returned to the cyclone, Weird, yet convent. He thought. **

"**Grab onto something!" he ordered. Rose looked confused.**

"**Whhhyyyy?" she asked.**

"**Just do it!!" yelled Zack in reply.**

**Wiki grabbed onto a pipe on the wall, Johnny grabbed onto a lever, Rose grabbed onto the second pilot seat. The roof of the plane burst open and the Sea Rabbits, followed by the goons and the Barboros, enterd the plane.**

"**Time for revenge!" said Barboros.**

"**Blabber all you want," said Zack slyly. "You won't be staying long."**

"**What do you mean?" asked Dimmy.**

**Wiki caught on to Zack's plan and smirked.**

"**Hey Zack," he called out as the plane was flying above the cyclone. **

"**Do a barrel roll!"**

**The plane flipped upside down and the attackers fell out the roof and into the swirling column of dust bellow. Scence Zack and friends were holding on to something, they didn't fall.**

**Zack flipped the plane right side up, and the plane kept on going.**

**Zack got out of his seat and they all did a victory pose.**

"**Nice one boss.!" Wiki complemented.**

**Just then, the worst possible thing happened. Well, maybe not the worst thing, but it was still bad! What happened was…the propeller broke off. The plane stopped in mid air.**

"**Oh crud!" said Zack before the plane plumed into the large canyon bellow. **

**Meanwhile at a totally different location, this happened!**

**The cyclone had carried The Sea Rabbits, Goons, and Barboros pirates…..You know what im getting tired of naming them all so im just goanna call them the attackers. Now where was I… Oh yeah. The cyclone had carried the attackers far away from Zack, Wiki, Johnny, and Rose and they were whirling around in the collum of dust. Just then, the winds died and the attackers plummeted to the earth. There was a loud THUD as each of them hit the ground.**

"**That's it," said Barboros as he got up. "When I see that trouble making Zack again, I'll boil him in hot oil, and rip off his--" Before he could finish, a hench mummy fell on his head and knocked him out.**

"**Mommy," said Barboros weakly as he swayed side to side. "Kitty's chasing after the soy beans again." he passed out.**

"**Look," said Captain Hulk. "I'm sure if we all work together we can--"**

**That last comment made Barboros come out of his coma.**

"**NO WAY," he yelled. "There is no way that I am working with a bunch of pathetic, sorry excuse, for pirates, like you stinking rabbits and whatever you guys are!!" he yelled, pointing at the goons. He then turned to his owm crew. **

"**C'mon boys," he ordered the Hench mummies. "Let's go find Zack."**

**He turned and trudged off into the forest. Five seconds later, they heard roars from several creatures and cries of pain, and fear, but mostly fear, from Barboros who ran back to them, cut, and sore.**

"**Uhh," he said. ",go team? **

**Chapter 2**

**The Albatross's Maiden voyage.**

**The plane had landed in a river at the bottom of the canyon. To prevent drowning, Zack and friends had long scented moved from the in side of the plan, to the partly submerged bottom which was now the top scence the plane had flipped over. Johnny was sitting in a feedal position in one of the corners watching the fish passing the plane as it floated, gently, down the river.**

"**I can't believe it," he said. "all those years earning respect from the other Sea Rabbits, all that hard work, down the drain."**

"**You think you've got it hard," replied Rose as she scaned the water. ",all my stuff got washed away when we crashed," she sighed, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her stick of Rose Lip brand lipstick dispenser. ",all I've got left is this." She monad.**

"**How are you doing, Wiki,?" asked Zack. No reply. "Wiki?"**

**Wiki was standing near the edge of the plane, a look of fear on his face.**

"**Zack," he said trembling. ", do you notice anything familiar about this river?"**

**Zack looked around, then froze.**

"**You mean," he said." that it's the same river that was near the place we found Barboro's skull?"**

"**Uh huh," answered Wiki. "and at the end of the river was a--"**

**Rose screamed and pointed ahead.**

"**WATERFALL!" she yelled.**

**About 20 feet ahead of them was a 500 foot waterfall that sent thousands of gallons of water cascading down to a large river below.**

"**Jump!" yelled Zack. He and his friends leaped off the plane and onto the left side of the shore. The plane, carried by the current, fell 500 feet off the water fall, to the bottom of the river bellow where it would never resurface.**

**They walked for twenty minutes before finding a small clearing.**

**Rose sat down on a tree stump.**

"**Great," she said. "What are we goanna do know?"**

"**Well," replied Johnny, who was carrying a large barrel. " I don't know about you guys, but I have all the comforts off home right here." He set the barrel down and crawled into it.**

"**Johnny, this is no time for-" Rose began, but she stopped. "where did you get that barrel?"**

**Johnny poked his head out the top.**

"**I found it by the shore." he answered. "There's a big wrecked ship down there. Don't even ask." he said as he saw the look on Roses face. "It's empty, and too run down to float. It's split in half." No one noticed Zack exit the clearing and head toward the shore.**

**Pure boredom.**

**Rose was drawing pictures in the sand with a stick, well, you wouldn't call the pictures exactly, more like squiggly lines and shapes.**

**Wiki was flying around doing flying tricks, and Johnny was napping in the barrel he had found. Zack was no where to be seen. **

**Rose put another tally mark on the chart she had made in the dirt. The chart was labeled:**

**Minutes ive been here**

**Just then, Zack entered the clearing.**

"**Where have you been?" muttered Rose, not that she cared.**

**Zack was smiling.**

"**Follow me guys," he said "I think ive got something that might brighten your spirits."**

**They followed Zack down to the shore. When they got there, they gasped.**

**In front off them, floating in the river, tied to a tree, was a magnificent Sloop.**

**It's sails were pure white and a flag with the Sea Rabbit emblem fluttered on the top of the mast. **

"**Z-Zack," stuttered Rose." Is this what you were working on this whole time?"**

**Zack put his hand on the side of the boat and smiled proudly.**

"**Yep." he answered. On the side of the boat was**

**The S.S. Albatross.**

"**You" fixed the wrecked ship!?" Wiki asked.**

**Zack nodded.**

**Rose's smile turned to a unsure look.**

"**Zack," she said. "I don't think a boat is going to help us against the attackers."**

"**It's not supposed to," Zack replied. "We're going to use it to find the Tablet of Memories."**

**Wiki frowned.**

"**The tablet of what?" he asked.**

**Rose smiled.**

"**Is it some sort of treasure that is worth a billion Zennys!?" she asked hopefully.**

"**I'm sure it's worth a lot," Zack said. "But that's not why we're going after it."**

**Rose sighed.**

"**Legend says," Zack began. "That the tablet can bring back forgoten memories, show memories, or even," he looked at his friends, " erase memories."**

"**Oh!" Johnny said. "Your thinking of using the tablet to erase thae attackers' memories of the, uh, incident?**

"**It's genius!" Wiki cried.**

**But, Rose was not convinced.**

"**You're seriously relying on some stupid legend to save our necks." She asked. "Did your parents drop you when you were born?"**

"**Say what you want, miss sourpuss," Zack replied. "But it's our only chance."**

**He yanked on the rope and pulled the boat near the shoreline.**

"**All aboard!" Zack called out.**

**Wiki and Johnny eagerly got on the boat but Rose was hesitant.**

"**Ok, fine!" she finally said. She got on and as she walked past Zack she said "But this boat better live up to my expectations."**

"**Johnny," called out Zack. "You steer, time for this ship to make it's maiden voyage!" **

**As Johnny took his position at the steering wheel, Wiki Flew up to the top of the mast, and untied the sails. The pearl white sails were released. Zack ran over to the side of the ship and cut the rope that connected the boat to the tree on the shore, he then gave pushed the boat away from the shore, a strong gust of wind blew through the sails, and they were off. The boat lurched forward and sailed down the river.**

"**Steady as she goes, Jhonny." Zack ordered.**

"**Ay ay!" said Johnny.**

"**Oh and, uh," Said Zack as he rested against the side of the boat and pulled his visor down over his eyes. "wake me when we get to the temple." **

**Chapter 3**

**Goblins, and Soup, and fish! Oh my!**

**Hours passed and the more they pressed on, they soon saw more of the jungle.**

**Lush trees and fungus were everywhere. The boat floated down the river past waterfalls and small mountains. Zack slept through most of it. Finally, a large pain in his stomach woke him up.**

"**Ugh!" he moaned as he got up. His back hurt from sleeping against the side of the boat for so long. He scanned the area. Rose and Wiki were plaing Go Fish with some cards that had survived the crash. Jhonny was still stearing the boat. Zack felt the pain in his stomach again. He hadn't eaten scence yesterday.**

"**We didn't bring any food." said Jhonny when Zack asked him for breakfast. They finally decided to go ashore in search of food. They tied the boat to a tree and set out for food. It wasn't long before Zack smelled something.**

"**FOOD!!!" he yelled. He began sniffing the air and ran off into the forest.**

"**Follow you nose, Zack." Rose called out as she and Johnny chased after him.**

"**Wait!" called out Wiki. "I don't think that's a good--" , but they were to far away to hear him, "Oh well," he muttered. ", when in Rome." and he flew off after them.**

**Zack was hot on the trail, and he sniffed the air and ducked through trees and leaped over streams. Rose followed him, eager to find food. Zack suddenly came to a stop. Rose ran up to him.**

"**FOOD!!" Zack exclaimed sniffing the air.**

**Rose looked around.**

"**Where, where?" she asked eagerly. "I don't see anything!?"**

"**ZACK, ROSE, COME BACK!" came Johnny's voice.**

"**Don't have a bird, Johnny." Rose said as she turned to face him.**

**She blinked.**

**Johnny and Wiki were standing 10 feet away on the edge of a small cliff.**

"**Hey, how are you guys all the way over there, if Zack and I are-?"**

**Johnny pointed to the ground.**

**Zack and Rose looked at each other, then slowly looked down. They were floating in mid air! They had ran straight off the cliff!**

**With a shriek of "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" they fell to the ground bellow.**

**SPLASH!**

"**Help!" yelled Zack as he emerged from the surface. "Im drowning!"**

"**Uh, Zack." said Rose nudging him."**

"**I'm to young, and handsome, to die!" Zack squealed. "FAREWELL CRUEL WORLD!"**

"**ZACK!!" yelled Rose, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face her. "It's okay, we just landed in this big pot of soup."**

**Zack looked down.**

**They had landed in a large stone bowl, filled with the most delicious soup he'd ever seen.**

"**FOOD!!" he yelled. He began scooping the savory stew with his hands.**

**He drank a big gulp.**

"**It's delicious!" he confirmed, smacking his lips.**

**Rose dipped her finger in the broth and took a lick.**

"**Oh my!" she said. "This IS delicious!"**

**She cupped her hands drank some more.**

"**I don't think ANY of my Goons could prepare something this GOOD!" she said taking another sip.**

**Johnny and Wiki climbed down the small cliff and approached the bowl.**

"**Soup!?" said Johnny. "In the middle of nowhere!?**

"**This looks suspicious," added Wiki. He took one look at the broth and said "But, delicious.!" and he plunged his head into the soup and began slurping up big gulps, with loud sucking sounds.**

**Johnny looked at the soup and sighed. "Why soup?" he muttered "Why not Foi Grass?"**

**Just then, he heard a rustling in the nearby bushes, one of his long ears perked up. Something emerged from the bushes.**

**Johnny's fur turned white. Whiter than it already was!**

"**Uh, guys!" Johnny squeaked.**

"**Yeah, Johnny?" said Zack. He looked at what Johnny was staring at, and froze. Rose looked at Zack.**

"**You okay?" she asked.**

"**R-R-Rose, W-W-Wiki." Zack squeaked pointing a trembling finger at what he was looking at. They looked and gasped.**

**An entire tribe of Growlin Goblins had appeared out of the bushes. The chief, the one with the white mane, was eyeing Zack and friends.**

" **A boy, a girl, a flying golden monkey, and a Rabbit!" he growled. "And, they have violated the sacred stew!"**

"**Mmmmmm." said one of the goblins rubbing his tummy. "Rabbits make good eating."**

"**Now, uh, look," said Zack as he and Rose and Wiki got out of the pot. "we're just passing through and, um, uh-" Then, Zack did the only thing he could think of. Using his strength, he picked up the great, bowl of soup, and ran!**

**Rose, Johnny and Wiki followed, just as the Goblin chief shouted, "Get them!"**

**The Goblins ran after them, spears in hand, shrieking. The chase continued, until they reached a cliff over looking the shore of the river.**

"**Just give them the soup, Zack!" yelled Rose as she and the gane approached him."**

"**No way!" Zack shot back. "I'm starving.**

**The goblins appeared through the trees. Zack closed his eyes and prepared to be beaten. But the pain never came. He opened his eyes. The goblins were running away,. Retreating, but from what? **

**There was a splash from the water and a fish, the size of a car, with razor sharp teeth, leaped out of the water at Zack and friends. They screamed and ran, leaving the soup behind. The giant fish lunged…but missed and instead bit down on the side of the stone bowl. The fish fell from the cliff, pulling the soup with him. It hit the shore with a loud thud and struggled to get back into the water. The last thing it saw, as it looked up, was the bowl of hot soup pouring down upon it, burring it to a crisp.**

**Zack and the gang had witnessed this and stood there, awestruck. **

"**Great!" moaned Rose "Now what are we goanna eat?" **

**Zack looked down at the fried fish below.**

"**Sushi any one?" he asked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

**The wreck of The Albatross.**

"**This was an awesome idea, Zack." said Wiki as he stuffed his face with more fried fish. The gang had hauled the fried carcass of the giant fish back to the camp and had began eating it's succulent meat.**

"**What can I say," boasted Zack. "I'm a genius."**

**The gang had made a meal fit for a king. Smoked fish, Sushi, Fish fries, fish soup, you name it. **

"**More sushi?" asked Zack as he passed the sushi to Johnny.**

"**Nah, I'm good." answer Johnny, as he poured fish sauce over his fish loaf.**

"**Yep," said Wiki as he leaned back. " at this rate, we'll find that tablet thingy in no time." he said proudly.**

"**IF it even exists." muttered Rose as she took another sushi roll.**

**Zack let out a loud yawn.**

"**Well," he announced, "Time to hit they hay, we'll load what's left of the fish on the boat in the morning."**

**Rose had built her self a banana leaf hammock between two large trees. She climbed in and smiled. She was in total comfort.**

**Johnny jumped into the barrel he had found and immediately started snoring.**

**Zack found a large pile of soft, silky, moss and layed back on it. Wiki curled up on top of Zack's head and fell right to sleep.**

**Meanwhile:**

**The attackers had began searching the canyon.**

**In a few hours of hard work, they finally came near the small clearing.**

"**WE FOUND EM!" yelled Barbarous.**

**Maddy jumped on Barboros's back and put his hands over his mouth.**

"**Pipe it!" he wisperd. "They'll hear us!"**

"**Right," agreed Barbarous. "I'll go snoop em out, then the rest of you go in for the kill."**

**Slowly, ever so slowly, Barbarous creped toward the clearing, preparing to strike. When he was near enough, he gave a cry of "Hi Yah!" and lashed out with his jockey whip. He lunged, stabbed and parried, screaming with all his might.**

"**Die Zack, die!" he yelled as he struck a tree. He finished the assault by blasting a tree to smithereens with a blast of dark energy from his fist.**

**He stood there, panting. He scanned the area. **

"**They aren't here!" He growled in rage. He threw his wip on the down in frustration.**

"**Look what I found." Dimmy called out. He was holding a piece of white cloth. One of the goons tackled him and snatched the cloth. **

"**This is a piece of Captain Rose's coat!" he exclaimed. The goon statred kissing the cloth but the other goons tackled him, each in an attempt to get the piece of cloth to himself. While they were wrestling for the cloth, Maddy walked up and simply snatched the cloth from the current owners hand. **

**While the goons were busy, still fighting over the cloth that none of them posed, Maddy examined the cloth.**

"**Loafery!" he called out. "Bring me my supplies."**

**Loafery brought Maddy a small brief case and set it down near him. Maddy with drew a strange object after opening it. It was a pair of sun glasses, but with a digital camera tapped on the left lens. A wire connected the camera to a little, metal, box that made strange beeping sounds. Maddy put on the strange object and held the cloth up to the camera. He pushed a button on top of the camera, there was a flash and the little metal box began to shake. There was a soft "Ding!" and 4 little photos of the cloth came out of the little metal box. Maddy examined the photos, the others watched curiously. **

**Finally, Maddy muttered "No." and tosed the pictures aside. He then held the cloth back up to the camera. He turned a little nob on the top of the camera, pushed a button, and there was another flash and 4 more little photos came out of the little metal box. The photos that came out were zoomed in on the cloth. Maddy examined each.**

"**Would you hurry up!?" yelled an impatient Barbarous.**

"**A house wasn't built in one day, Barby." answerd Maddy as he examined the photos. He frowned and muttered "No." again and tossed the photos aside. He reached into the brief case and pulled out a small bottle of green liquid. He unscrewed the cap and squirted 3 little drops of the liquid onto the cloth. Maddy took a minute to let the green substance soak in, the he a gusted the camera and tapped a button, and the cloth was bathed in an eerie green that spouted from the cameras view finder. Maddy turned of the flash, and took 4 more pictures. The 4 photos dropped from the little metal box, and Maddy examined them. The others waited impatiently, wondering what would happen next **

**Maddy looked over the photos, muttering stuff like "Mmmm hmmmm." and "Interesting." He finally took off the glasses and packed up his equipment in the brief case.**

"**That settles it." he said. " Dimmy, are there any rivers nearby."**

"**There's one," Dimmy answered. "But it forks, one way leads to a waterfall, and the other leads deeper into the jungle."**

**Maddy smield. **

"**They headed down river 2!" he confirmed. "Let's go!"**

*****************

**Rose woke to the sound of the river.**

**She sat up and yawned. It had been a cold night. Probably around 36 faireinheight or something like that. She scaned the area. It was morning. The jungle was quite, but she could scence life ever where. Rose turned a saw the biggest moth she had ever seen in her life, resting on one of the trees that she had tied her makeshift hammock to. She screamed and tumbled out of her hammock. The moth flew away, making a sound with it's wings that sounded like a bald eagle's wing beating. Rose got up and looked around. Wiki was still asleep. Johnny was still inside his barrel, his ears sticking out. **

**The attackers must've covered some decent ground Rose thought.**

**She began shaking Johnny's barrel.**

"**Johnny, wake up!" Rose yelled. "It's time to get this show on the road."**

**Johnny didn't wake up. "Just 5 more minutes Mommy." he muttered in his sleep.**

**Rose kicked the barrel over and Johnny tumbled out.**

"**Jeez, Rose!" he said sheepishly. "Can't we put it off till morning?"**

"**It IS morning!" scolded Rose. She looked at the dead fish. They had only eaten the head last night so there was plenty meat left.**

"**Wiki, wake up!" she commanded. Wiki jumped and fell on his back.**

"**Whoozit, huh?" he snored.**

"**I want you and Zack to-" Rose began. She stopped, and looked around.**

"**Where's Zack?" she asked.**

**There was a loud "Plop!" and Zack's head shot out of the side of the dead fish. He was cover in blood and fish guts.**

"**You rang?" he said.**

**Rose turned around and saw him. **

"**AIYEEEE!" she screamed,. She jumped back 5 feet and her face turned green in disgust.**

"**Oh, this," said Zack as he climbed out of the fish. "I got cold in the middle of the night so I climbed into the fish to keep warm.!"**

"**Like in Star Wars!?" Wiki asked "Awesome!!"**

**Zack nodded. He took one of his shoes of and shook some fish guts out of it.**

"**It doesn't smell as bad as it sounds." he said.**

**Rose pinched her nose.**

"**That is the most disgusting, gross, uncleanness thing I've ever seen in my life!" she moaned. "Johnny, Wiki," she continued. "Help me load the rest of the fish on the boat."**

**Johnny and Wiki began cutting up the fish into smaller chunks, and wrapped them in banana leaves.**

"**What can I do, Rose?" Zack asked nudging her.**

"**Eyue!" mutterd Rose as she poked him away with her goon staff.**

"**You," she said, pinching her nose. ", need to go find a stream, and wash off."**

**Zack ran off into the jungle without a word. He searched until he finally found a mini water fall. The ones that come of the edge of very small cliffs. The water was only up to his shin, but didn't matter. He fell on his back and rolled around in the water to wash the gunk off. When he was done, he sat up and smelled his armpit. **

"**Whew!" he said. Pinching his nose. "I cant go back smelling like this, the others won't let me on the ship."**

**He looked around and saw some beautiful, golden colored flowers. He sniffed them. They smelled great. He picked one and rubbed it under his armpit. Zack heard a rustling in the bushes. He looked up and froze.**

**The Growlin Goblins were back! And this time, their true leader was with them. King Growl, the giant apelike creature toward over Zack, his snake like eyes fixed on him. **

**The king of the jungle let out a tremendous growl and beat his chest, then returned his gaze to Zack.**

"**Human." the king growled, his breath stale.**

**Zack stood frozen in fear.**

"**That's the one, your majesty!" growled the goblin chief. "The one who violated the sacred stew!"**

**Growl let out a loud roar of rage.**

"**Humans have no place in jungle" Growl rasped, moving toward Zack.**

**Zack had delt with this beast before. The trick to beating him was to keep your distance away from him and that's what Zack intended to do.**

*********************

**Rose, Johnny and Wiki had began to load the fish on board the ship.**

"**Don't drop the my food, Wiki!" Rose called out.**

**Just then, Zack shot out of the bushes, waving his arms, screaming. He was running twoard the ship.**

**Rose turned and spotted him.**

"**Oh, Zack." she said. "Did you wash the fish guts off?"**

**But Zack didn't answer. He was too busy screaming in fear. He was getting closer to the ship.**

"**Hoist the mast!!" he yelled "Time to go! Hurry! HURRY!"**

**Rose was about to ask him why he was freaking out, when the goblins ran out of the trees and began running toward them! Worst of all, their leader, King Growl, was bounding after Zack.**

**Rose dropped the fish she was holding and ran back to Johnny and Wiki.**

"**Trouble!" she yelled. "Forget the fish, launch the boat!"**

**Johnny and Wiki, looked up, saw the goblins, and let out a shriek of fear. Immediately they set to work, untying the ship from the shore, lowering the sails, and pulling in the plank.**

"**What about, Zack!?." Wiki asked, nervously.**

"**He'll be fine," said Rose. "Now, shove the boat away from shore."**

"**But-" Wiki began.**

"**Keep it together Wiki!" yelled Rose. "Now shove!"**

**Wiki didn't argue. Using a long plank, he shoved the boat away from shore. A gust of wind caught the sails, and the Albatross lurched forward. Wiki saw Zack being chased by the goblins. He was heading for the water. Was he going to try to swim across the river? There was no way he could fight the current. When Zack reached the bank, he leaped out at a vine that was hanging from one of the trees. He swung from the vine and leaped onto the boat. Zack smiled. They'd made it. **

**Then, it all happened so fast. The last thing Zack could remember was looking over the side of the boat to see King Growl carrying a large boulder. There was the swish of the boulder being sent into the air, and the defiant crack of it splitting the hull in two. Zack was thrown off the side of the boat and fell into the river. He could feel the current, pulling him under. Then everything went black.**

"**Zack." came a voice. **

**Zack opened his eyes. His vision was blurry.**

"**Am I dead?" he asked. His question was answered, but by a different voice.**

"**Don't worry, Boss." it said. "You're not an angel yet."**

**His vision cleared. Rose and Wiki were staring down at him.**

"**You're awake!" cried Wiki.**

**Zack looked around. They were on a log floating down the river. Johnny was holdind a long stick, he was using it as a paddle.**

"**The ship?" he asked.**

**Rose shook her head. "The depths." she answered.**

**Zack sighed.**

"**Well," he finally said, sitting up. "Were not going to get the tablet just floating here so lets--" but he was interrupted by a splash from the water.**

**Johnny perked his ears up.**

"**What was That!?" he asked.**

**Another splash.**

"**I have a really bad feeling about this." Wiki moaned.**

**Just then, a perch sized blue and red fish with razor sharp teeth, leaped out of the water and lunged at Zack. Zack managed to duck at the last second. **

"**PIRAHNAS!" yelled Zack yelled. An entire school of the flesh hungry devils were swimming after the log.**

"**Wiki," yelled Zack. "We need bell!"**

**Wiki flew over to Zack. There was a flash and in an instant Wiki was turned into a large golden bell.**

**Zack grasped the handle. He turned to Johnny and Rose.**

"**Cover your ears!" he ordered. They did as told.**

**Zack turned to face the Piranhas and rang the bell. All the Piranhas that leaped out of the water were instantly transformed into little totems, which fell into the river and sank to the bottom. One of the Pirahnas leaped out and bit Bell's handle.**

**Bell gave a cry of, "Yeowch!" and fell onto the log and turned back into Wiki.**

"**My Tail!" gasped Wiki. It was red, puffy and swollen from where the piranha had bit it. **

"**I can't go into bell form now." Wiki groaned.**

"**Well, looks like we have to the smart thing." said Zack, baling his hands into fists. "AND FIGHT!" **

**A piranha leaped out of the water. Zack gave a cry of "Hi Yah!" and punched it, sending it flying back into the water. More piranhas attacked and were sent flying back into the water. **

**As Zack protected the rear of the log, Johnny was using the stick he was hloging as a staff to protect the front. An unlucky Piranha lashed out and Johnny delivered a swing that sent it flying into the jungle.**

"**That's a home run." said Johnny proudly.**

**Rose….Rose wasn't doing so good. The best she could do to fend of the assault was swing her goon staff around and that was about it. **

**Wiki sat there, helpless, tending to his wound. In a situation like this he would normally just fly away but scence his tail was currently out of commission that wasn't an option.**

**Eventually, more and more Piranhas kept coming and Zack and friends were barely holding up.**

**Rose stopped to put on some more lipstick. A Piranha shot out of the water and caught the dispenser in it jaw and disappeared into the water.**

**Now here's the thing. We all know Rose loves many things. Treasure, whipped cream, etc. But she loved her Rose Lip brand lipstick more than any of those things. And if it was taken by a Piranha while she was fighting for her life, well you can imagine how she'd react.**

**Rose paused. A mixture of shock and disbelief appeared on her face, which turned to rage. She stood up on the log.**

"**GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled. **

**And without hesitation, to Zack,Johnny and Wiki's shock, she dived into the river.**

**Piranhas flew out of the water, some dead, some unconscious. Then, with a splash, Rose launched out of the water and hauled herself onto the log. She had retrieved the lipstick.**

**She began kissing the lipstick dispenser.**

"**It's okay." she said lovingly. "Mommy would never leave you, you know that, right!" **

**She turned to see Zack,,Wiki, and Johnny staring at her.**

**She blinked.**

"**What?" she asked.**

**Just then, Johnny screamed and pointed towards the rear of the log.**

"**Don't look know," he said. "But, they're coming back!"**

**The Piranhas had swam up stream and were heading straight towards the log, using the current to give them a boost. They were all bunched together, leaping out of the water like a wave.**

"**Any ideas?" Wiki asked.**

"**Just one." Johnny said. He pulled his helmet over his eyes. "Close your eyes so you don't see it coming!"**

**Wiki, and Rose covered their eyes and waited for the impending moment.**

**But Zack didn't. He stood up on the log and took a fighting stance. Clenching his fist, he looked out at the approaching wave of Piranhas. Then, the moment came.**

**The Piranhas reached the log and lashed out.**

**Rose, Wiki, and Johnny waited for the moment the deadly fish would sink their teeth into their flesh and drag them down to a watery grave. But that moment never came. Wiki and Johnny opend their eyes and what they saw lrft them breathless.**

"**Whoa!" said Wiki.**

"**Are we dead yet?" whimpered Rose. She opened her eyes.**

**Rose gasped.**

**Zack had gone insane! His fists were a blur as he punched and pumbled the ongoing wave of Piranhas.**

**When the last fish was sluged, the Piranhas fell back and swam away.**

**Zack stood triumphantly.**

"**Oh yeah!" he said. He began dancing around. "Can you see this, see this, see this? Can you see my genius, genius?!"**

**He blew a a raspberry at the water.**

"**Who's you're daddy!?" Zack called out to the entire jungle.**

**Just then, a Piranha, the size of a tiger, exploded out of the water and lunged toward Zack.**

**Zack gulped.**

"**Me and my big mouth." moaned Zack before the giant Piranha clamped its jaws around him and swallowed him whole and splashed back into the water.**

"**Boss!" Screamed Wiki.**

"**Zack! No!" cried Rose**

"**WATERFALLL!" yelled Johnny.**

**Rose glared at him.**

"**Johnny!" she said "Zack!"**

"**No, look!" said Johnny, pointing ahead. "Waterfall!"**

**A large waterfall flowed ahead.**

**Wiki and Rose screamed at the sight of it.**

**The log lurched.**

"**Heads up!" Johnny announced. "Pirahnazilla's back for a 2nd helping."**

**The large fish circled the log hungrily. Just one of them wasn't enough. It wanted more.**

"**Well," said Rose "looks like it's the waterfall or Mr eats a lot. Personally, I'm leaning towered option 1."**

"**But, what about Zack!?" Wiki moaned. "He's still in that thing."**

**The Piranha leaped out of the water, barley missing the log.**

**Johnny thought for a moment. The without hesitation, he took of his helmet and held it high.**

"**Eat my helmet you big stupid fish!" he yelled.**

**When the Piranha leaped out of the water, Johnny hurled his helmet with great force, sending it speeding into the face of the beast, breaking sveral of it's teeth.**

**The Piranha screeched and splashed back into the water. It emerged on the surface, floating on it's back indicating it was dead. The helmet fell into the water.**

"**Nice shot, Johnny!" Rose said. "Now all we have to do is cut open the fish's belly and-"**

"**Uh, Rose." interrupted Wiki.**

**Rose turned.**

**Wiki pointed ahead.**

**Rose looked and screamed. **

**The waterfall was right in front of them.**

**All three of them grabbed onto each other, closed their eyes and screamed.**

**Slowly, the log began to tilt over the edge.**

**Clonk!**

**Wiki opened his eyes.**

"**Well Imagine that" he muttered.**

**Johnny ad Rose were still screaming.**

"**Guys!" said Wiki.**

**Rose opened one eye.**

"**Are we dead?" asked Rose.**

"**Relax," Wiki replied. "It was only a 3 foot drop."**

**Johnny and Rose looked around. The water was in fact only 3 foot and the log was stuck, tipped, sideways. The waterfall had ended in a small pool. The water was only a bout 1 foot deep. **

"**Oh," said Rose, a little embarrassed. "Looks like we-"**

**Bonk!**

**Something fell from the waterfall and hit Rose on the head.**

**Johnny picked it up.**

"**My helmet!" he cried. He turned it over and spilled the water out of it then put it on his head.**

"**Don't you ever leave me again." said Johnny, motherly.**

**There was a Splash! And the carcass of the Giant Piranha fell of the edge of the waterfall.**

**Rose got off the log and began jumping on top of its stomach.**

**There was a bloosh! And Zack shot out of the mouth of the beast, covered in fish guts.**

**He looked mentally disturbed.**

"**Great," moaned Rose. "Now you have to get clean again."**

**Zack sat up.**

"**Hey," he said. "It's not my fault that Piranha found me so juicy and tender."**

**Rose was about to retort when Wiki called out to them.**

"**Hey Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! Come on, lets get this show o n the road."**

**They walked for what seemed like hours, finally finding a path.**

**The sun was starting to go down. Everyone was tierd, except for Zack that is. He kept striding on and encouraging his companions to keep moving forward.**

"**Come on guys!" Zack called out as he ran ahead. "We'll get to the Temple in no time."**

**Rose looked up.**

"**Oh, yeah." she said. "By the way, Zack, I've got a question."**

"**And Ive got an answer." The boy replied.**

"**How long until we get to the Temple of whatever you call it?"**

**Zack shrugged.**

"**Beats me." he said. "I don't know where it is."**

**Rose stopped dead in her tracks, but Johnny and Wiki walked on.**

"**WHAT!?" Rose yelled, running to catch up with Zack. "You're telling me, that after all this, we've been wandering aimlessly!?"**

"**We're not wandering aimlessly." Zack answered taking the lead. "We're heading to the Temple of Memories."**

**Rose stopped and allowed the rest of them to walk ahead. **

"**But you don't know where it is!" she said, frustrated. "And as far as im concerned, this Temple may not even exsist!"**

**Zack smiled.**

"**If it doesn't exist," he said. "then where would we be going?"**

"**NOWHERE!" Rose answered.**

**She sighed angrily.**

"**Why does this surprise me." she muttered. "It's your fault we're in this predicament any way!" she called out.**

**Zack came to a halt, and turned around.**

"**What did you say?" he asked with a slight tone in his voice.**

**Wiki, knowing what was coming, tried to avoid it.**

"**She, er, didn't say anything boss." he squeaked.**

**Zack pushed him aside.**

"**No." he replied. "She said something."**

**He walked right up to Rose, a slight glare in his eye.**

"**Come again," he said. "I didn't quite catch that."**

"**You heard me!" fumed Rose. "This is all YOUR fault!"**

**There was a clap of thunder, and it started to rain.**

"**MY FAULT!?" Zack asked. "Scence when is this MY fault."**

**The rain fell harder. Bigger drops began falling from the clouds.**

"**Scence forever!" growled Rose.**

**A bolt of lighting lit up the sky.**

"**Well," said a very angry Zack. "It's not so much as MY fault as it is YOUR fault!"**

"**Oh don't go blaming this whole thing on me!" mocked Rose. "You know that if you hadn't wanted to go on that stupid treasure hunt, we wouldn't be in this mess!"**

**She shoved Zack, sending him stumbling backward.**

"**I just planed the treasure hunt." Zack growled. "YOURE the one who almost got us all killed!"**

**He shoved Rose back, but harder. Rose stumbled and almost tripped.**

"**And how did I do that!?" she yelled.**

**The wind picked. The Jungle trees were swaying in the breeze.**

"**I told you that place was booby trapped!" Zack howled above the wind.**

"**If you had just brought a bag of sand like I told you to!"**

"**Guys!" Wiki yelled. "Stop!"**

**Rose and Zack turned to face Wiki.**

"**SHUT UP!" they both said in unison. They returned to yelling at each other.**

"**I didn't have anything to do with this!" Rose screamed.**

"**Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Zack shot back.**

"**Oh yeah!?" shrieked Rose. She began poking Zack in the nose. "I'm beginning to question our friendship, mister!"**

"**Stop poking me!" Zack growled.**

"**Make me!" teased Rose.**

**Wiki and Johnny stood still in silence. Never had they seen Zack so angry. **

**Zack looked like he was about to explode with rage. He was trembling all over. But then he stopped and pointed behind Rose.**

"**Look!" he cried. "Treasure Island!"**

**Rose turned around.**

"**Where!?" she asked franticly.**

**As soon as Rose's back was turned, Zack pounced on her and began yanking on her hair. Rose winced in pain. Then, she grabbed Zack's hand and bit down hard on his wrist. Zack screamed and jumped about 5 feet in the air.**

**Rose saw her chance and seized Zack by the neck and began squeezing hard and shaking him. Zack kicked Rose in the stomach, making her release her grip on his neck and go on all fours. Zack jumped on her back and grabbed the sides of her head and began smashing her face against the ground.**

**Johnny and Wiki stood 20 feet away from the fight with worried expression on their faces.**

"**We have to do something!" Wiki said.**

**Johnny shook his head.**

"**No way!" he said. "I'm not getting in the middle of THAT!"**

**By now, Rose had pinned Zack down. Zack was trying to squirm free.**

"**THAT'S IT!" he yelled.**

**There was a loud "Whap!" and Rose was on her back with a swollen nose.**

**She sat up. Zack was glaring at her about 3 feet away.**

"**I'm out of here." he muttered. He began walking up the path.**

**Wiki flew after him.**

"**But boss!" Wiki pleaded. "You can't go!"**

"**Leave me alone!" Zack called out.**

"**Are you Bonkers!?" called Johnny. "If the guys find you, youre dead!"**

**Zack turned to face him.**

"**Id rather die than continue this adventure with my so called friend!" He said, glanceing at Rose.**

**And with that, he walked off. **

**Wiki began crying.**

"**What are we going to do!?" he wept. "Without Zack we're, we're.."**

"**Athos, Aramis, and Porthos without D'Artagnon." Johnny suggested.**

"**Yeah!" moaned Wiki.**

**Rose watched Wiki cry then turned to see Zack walking farther away.**

**Then, Rose felt angry, more that angry, furious.**

"**Fine!" she called out to Zack. "Get lost, I don't blame you, because everything was MY fault!"**

**And with that, Rose burst into tears. Up the path, Zack stopped.**

"**You heard me!" Rose called out through sobs. "This whole adventure, my fault! The reason our friends want to kill us, my fault. The reason that temple exploded, my fault!"**

**Rose curled into a ball and continued crying.**

"**Hey," came a voice.**

**Rose looked up. Zack was standing in front of her.**

"**You ok?" he asked.**

**Rose wiped the tears from her eyes.**

"**Yeah," she mumbled. "Just got, sniff, something in my eye."**

**Zack took of the red scarf he always wore. He handed it to Rose.**

"**Here." he said.**

**Rose took it, and wiped her tears from her eyes, and then blew into it, making a loud snorting sound.**

**She handed the scarf back to Zack.**

**Zack took it. It was covered in snot, and boogers.**

"**Eyuh!" he said and dropped it on the ground.**

**There was a moment of silence the Rose said. "Well, aren't you leaving?"**

**Zack smiled a big smile.**

"**Who said anything about me leaving?" he chuckled.**

**Rose's jaw dropped. So did Johnny's. Wiki smiled "Yay!" he cried.**

"**You faked It!?" Rose cried. "The rage, running away, EVERYTHING!?"**

**Zack nodded.**

"**Yep." he said. "I just wanted for you to admit this was your fault."**

**Rose stood up.**

"**Why I otta-" she began. But she stopped and smiled. She put a had on Zack's shoulder. **

"**It's good to have you back, Zack." she said.**

**Wiki flew up to them and put his arms around them.**

"**The gangs back together!" he cried.**

**Johnny walked up to them.**

"**I dought it was ever apart." he muttered.**

**They formed a circle. Zack put his hand in the middle.**

"**All for one," he said. His friend put there hands( Er, paws for Johnny and stub for Wiki.) on top of his.**

"**And one for all!" they all cried.**

"**Now, lets find that temple!" Zack said.**

**They began walking down the path.**

"**What would you do without me, Rose." said Zack.**

**Rose glared at him.**

"**Don't push it!" she said.**

**It might be a while before chapter 5. I'll be working on a new story for a while.**

**It's and Ed, Edd, n Eddy Fantasy adventure.**

**Chow!**


End file.
